love is found when the storm pours down
by kc495
Summary: hikaru's there to comfort haruhi threw another storm. but this story ends a little differently. *A/N bad language but only a little bit*


_HIKARU'S_ POV

* * *

" YOU IDIOT! I WANT YOU TO TURN AROUND AND START LOOKING FOR HARUHI RIGHT NOW!. WHAT KIND OF JERK WOULD LEAVE A GIRL OUT IN A THUNDER STORM BY HERSELF. NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME HARUHI IS TERIFFIED OF THUNDER WHEN EVER SHES HEAR'S IS SHE GETS SO SCARED SHE CANT EVEN MOVE. WHY DONT YOU CONCENTRATE LESS ON YOUR JEALOUSY AND WORRY ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE FOR ONCE! "

I remember tono, say to me over the phone that day. as I run threw the now forming puddles on the ground. wetting the cuff's of my pants and my shoes. the rain making the orange bangs of my hair stick to my forehead. I could have already ben there. I could have walked her home. stupid storm. stupid thunder.

" dammit! " I yell into the rain as it beat's down on my skin. ranka doesn't come home until morning. she's all alone.

he could have taken the limo but hikaru was to desperate to get to her he didn't think of it at the time. he didn't even tell his brother where he was going. although it was pretty obvious to kaoru where he was headed.

* * *

_HARUHI'S POV _

* * *

rain, evaporated water. it made a vary relaxing sound as it poured down on the metal roof.

thunder, its causes by lighting, witch essentially a stream of electron's flowing within clouds, the air surrounding the electron stream is heated to as hot as 50,000 degrees. witch is tree times hotter then the surface of the sun, as the superheated air cools it produces a resonating tube of partial vacuum surrounding the lightings path. the nearby air rapidly expands and contracts, this causes the column to vibrate like a tubular drum head and produces tremendous crack. as the vibrations gradually die out, the sound echoes and reverberates, generating the rumble we call thunder. we hear the thundering booms 10 miles distant from the lighting that caused it.

no matter how many time's I study over the cause of thunder. it still completely paralyzes me. its terrifying crash, runs threw my ears. I use to be able to get threw it alone. it was no problem, why was it different now?. why did I want someone here? and why was that particular person hikaru? being in bed under the covers wasn't nearly as comforting as it was that time with him in karuizawa. his wet headphones covering my already soaked face.

CRASH!

I flinch covering my ears, stuffing my into my pillow as another roar of thunder along with a flash of lightning lighting up the sky piercing threw the half open curtains. also letting in drips of rain water that landed on the wooden floor. I'm so stupid I felt the window open!. I throw the blankets off and sit up I reach for the window that was next to my bed when.

BANG BANG BANG

I freeze, it didn't sound like thunder more like a paniced knock at the front door. it couldn't be dad it's to early. I hear three more loud bangs. before I almost trip from standing up so fast. then scramble to the living room.

* * *

_ HIKARU'S POV _

* * *

finally I reach haruhi's apartment. almost slipping from the water on the cheat metal stairs. and before icould even catch my breath im already banging on the door. but after the sixth im becoming a bit impatient.

" dammit haruhi open the damn door!... im not afraid to bust it down! "

I'm about to knock again when the door knob moves

" its about time " I pant, out of breath. on the verge of passing out. running in the cold rain this wasn't going to end well for me.

once I now the door was unlocked, I grab the door knob and push it open with my shoulder. only to be face to face with haruhi. is it wrong to think she looks adorable when she's scared?.

" h-hikaru.? " her voice is scared and shaky. seeing tears running down her face. made me want to as well. I lean forward bringing her into my arms. stupid thunder if I had the power to make it disappear I would. " haruhi I..." I say but still out of breath I can't manage more then that. I hold onto her tighter, the way her knees where trembling she looked like she was about to fall over anyway.

" hikaru your soaked. what are you doing here? " she mimbles into my chest.

I roll my eyes " you idiot, what do you think I'm doing here " I breath into her hair. letting her go with one arm to hide a cough in my elbow

'crap. I forgot that both me and kaoru had a slight fever before I left ..hm I should have thought about that. ah what the hell' her knees buckle under her, I catch her before she hits the floor. but I fall instead. and she end's up in my lap. I'd love to see ranka's face if he found us in this position. I cough again hiding it in my shirt before I speak. (somehow I fell like this is the perfect time).

"h-haruhi? " I say between breaths.

" I.." but before I could finish I start coughing more dramatically. she turn's around this time. looking at me a concerned. by my choking like chough. 'darn I guessed she noticed that one'.

" hikaru a-are you okay. are you sick? " she say's quietly

" its okay haruhi it doesn't matter " I mumble as my eyelids feel a lot heavier then they did a few seconds ago.

" hikaru you are sick!." she paused " and you came all this way in the rain "

I sigh " don't worry about "

" why on earth did you come if you weren't feeling well?! "

" I love you haruhi " I say quietly. half of me hoping that she didn't hear me and the other half hoped she did.

" w-wait ..you what? " she pushed herself out of my loose grip to look at me.

I have to say it again?! ugh it was hard enough the first time!

" haruhi I love you... will you go out with me? "

her eyes widen when I said it. " like.. like out on a date ?"

I smirk. "what else kind of out is there?" and if you say outside it not that.

"..and if I don't want to?.. "

" then ill just bribe you with fatty tuna "

" so you'd bribe me to go out with you? "

I grin " well if worst comes to worst "

she laughed then smiles . " okay hikaru ill go out with you "

I raise my eyebrow." is that because I bribed you?"

she narrowed her eyes " no. I wouldn't date someone no matter how great the tuna is.." but not until your better hikaru. you shouldn't go anywhere now " she added.

I smile even bigger. " how about when were both better? "

but before she could respond. I had leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers, transfusing my cold from my mouth to hers.

" we can be sick together " I manage after we part. the blush on her face was as red as my hair. then she give a soft laugh

" you bastard "

I lean in to give her another kiss but this time she puts her finger to my lips.

" no "

" fine " I pout

and she smiles again. then stuff's her face in my shirt after the thunder came for the first time in a while.

I lay a hand on her head " I do love you haruhi "

" I know. I love you too hikaru "

" YOU IDIOT! I WANT YOU TO TURN AROUND AND START LOOKING FOR HARUHI RIGHT NOW!. WHAT KIND OF JERK WOULD LEAVE A GIRL OUT IN A SHUNDER STORM BY HER SELF. NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME HARUHI IS TERRIFIED OF THUNDER WHEN EVER SHE HEARS IT SHE GETS SO SCARED SHE CANT EVEN MOVE WHY DONT YOU CONCENTRATE LESS ON YOUR JEALOUSY AND WORRY ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE FOR ONCE! "

well well well, whose the idiot know tono

* * *

**A/N, MY FIRST ONE-SHOT YEY! REVIEWS ARE WANTED. PLEASE :D**

.


End file.
